Brats
by Soraris227
Summary: Makarov is annoyed because of the guild mates. Does he love them? Yes. Are they idiots? Yes. He will try to calm them down while in a party. How? No one knows. Not even himself. Protagonists and non-protagonists as well. A LOT of pairings w/fluff and lots of mentions. Enjoy some Fairy Tail' chaotic stuff like in the good ol' times. M for lots of cursing and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello guys! First of all, yes, I know nearly none of my stories are finished and that I should finish them before publishing another one, but I couldn't resist. This is a probably short story centering on almost every character. (Protagonists and side characters as well) I find it fun to write about everyone, once in a while. Expect pairings, but nothing serious. I mean, fluff of course and mentions but nothing aside from that. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing this, and I don't know when will I update it. Probably I update my Gajevy story before this one. Reviews are HIGHLY apreciated. Be kind guys plz_

* * *

"It was such a great idea of yours to throw a party, Master." – Mirajane Strauss said brightly, cupping her pale cheek in her equally pale hand, resting her elbow on the bar's counter – "A lot of time has passed since the last time we threw one here… I had been missing the feeling of such spirits… And cleaning." – she added in a discretely ironic tone, her satisfied expression holding still. -

The (much) older man simply nodded silently, his eyes locked on the roof of the guild.

"Well, these brats _have_ been through a lot of things these months after all. They deserved a gratification from me" – Makarov said proudly while scanning the room. Even though that pride in his look went decreasing as he watched the people in the guild hall. Those damn idiots. –

The white haired woman chuckled lightly while heading to the tables with some beer and other non-alcoholic drinks for the guild mates. She walked casually through a sea of people comically singing off-key (drunk and non-drunk), people fighting, (drunk and non-drunk) stuff flying, non-drunk people flying, drunken people flying, stuff singing…? 'Mages' – she thought, shrugging –

Even though it _was _a mess, it wasn't as messy as in other Fairy Tail's parties. Parties in that guild meant chaos, but fun as well. And she loved them.

"Yoo Mira…!" – Macao called while tugging on his mustache lightly with an absent minded smile

"Heeey Janeee~" – Wakaba greeted her ridiculously –

"Oh! I get it! Mira-_Jane_, hehe, Jane…" – Max, who was starting to get drunk said to himself with a goofy grin on his face. -

"Hello Sirs" – she said with a giggle while she handed a beer to both of the older men and a glass of water to the other one – "How are you doing over here?" – she asked kindly while placing a plate with canapés delicately decorated on their table. – "these ones have anchovies, Wakaba, especially prepared for you - Mirajane winked at him while she accommodated her dress –

The man rapidly ate one and hummed.

"Marry me Mira" – he said, earning a few laughs from the people around him, including the white haired woman who smiled sweetly (even though he did mean it seriously a little bit)–

"Are those canapés?!" – Droy erupted suddenly as he approached to the table, followed by Jet, who closely watched a short, blue haired woman –

"Hey Wakaba, give me one of those, I wanna try" – Macao said, trying to reach the canapés that the mage was protectively sheltering –

"Hell no! You herd Mira, they were specially prepared for me, by her" – he said dreamily as he avoided Droy's hand – "Damn it you two! You are almost equals! Look at you you fatties, always looking for food!" –

"What the hell?! Well you are just like Jet! Just… babbling about Mira all day as he does with poor Levy. Accept it, you could easily be her grandfather!" – Macao spat, obviously offended, much to Droy's pouts and huffs in annoyance. Both of them still trying to get the canapés from him –

"Well you also talk about her all day you idiot!" – Wakaba said while eating one of his precious snacks – "And I _will_ get married to Mira one day, you'll see. She likes mature men, you know?" – he chuckled –

"As I will with Levy-chan!" – Jet interrupted, not tolerating how the men's discussion included him and Levy –

"No you won't!" – Macao and Droy said annoyed –

"And look, Laxus is like Gajeel with Levy as to Mira!" – Macao said smirking as he pointed a finger to the blonde haired man chatting with the bairmaid while drinking a beer – "And for your information, I talk and watch almost all of the females in this guild, so." –

"God damn you Laxus…" – Wakaba muttered –

"God damn you Gajeel…" – Jet muttered –

Macao let out a loud laugh.

Wakaba frowned and suddenly stood up.

"Oh so you wanna go, old man?!" – he shouted as he ate the last canapé – "Let's go then!"

Macao also stood up, him and Droy gasping.

"Oh no you didn't!" – both men said –

"Don't fuck with me, grandpa!" – Macao shouted while throwing the table they were sitting at Wakaba, which hit him and threw him into a wall, almost crushing poor Kinana in the process –

"What the hell is wrong with you you piece of ancient shit!" – Wakaba said while he pulled up his sleeves and threw the first thing he could at the mage: Lissana's shoe? –

The shoe hit Macao in the forehead, who growled.

"Stupid greybeard!" – Macao shouted at him –

"Antique bullshit!" –

"Idiotic stale!" –

"Now they look like Natsu and Gray…" – Both Lissana and Kinana said amused at the situation. –

"Now you'll see!" – Wakaba shouted as he grabed the chair in which Elfman was about to sit down, who then comically felt to the floor, to throw it at the other man –

"A man doesn't steal the chair another man is about to sit down!" – Elfman shouted, entering to the battle, punching Wakaba in the arm, making him fall on the table in which Natsu and Gray were sitting. –

Soon, Wakaba, Makao, Droy, Jet, Elfman, Max, Romeo, Bixlow, Cana, Juvia…?, Erza and two of five dragon slayers were participating in the fight.

Mirajane shifted her attentive look from Laxus to the fight. Now it was messy like every other party. Anyways, she didn't try to interfere and try to calm the guild mates down like she always did.

Makarov, who had been watching everything since the very start of the party, noticed this of course. He also noticed, 'two of five dragon slayers were taking part of the fight'. He could get that from Wendy, but from Gajeel and Laxus…?

And then he realized the reason. Levy and Mirajane, obviously. He smiled. At least those two were taking care of something more important than fighting with the other idio-

A jar crushed onto Gajeel's back. He stood up. He threw a bottle. It crushed onto Laxus' shoulder. He stood up. He threw a bench. Mirajane and Levy sighed.

-Idiots. Huge, dumbass idiots.

Makarov's eye twitched as Levy went to the counter with Mirajane and they dejectedly started to chat. Gajeel and Laxus, those fucking idiots.

That was when a plate was thrown to his leg. Makarov's patience drained away.

"YOU IDIOTS!" – he shouted abruptly. Everyone's looks locking onto him, the fight stopping.- "I decide to reward you with a good party because of all of your hard work and you can't even stop fighting between one another like idiots even then!"

All of the people taking part in the fight and some others shifted their looks to the floor, embarrassed.

Makarov sighed deeply.

"Come on now. Gather around." – he said while signaling them to do so –

All of them just stood there, confused.

"GATHER AROUND I SAID!" – he shouted again, and everyone did so. – "Good. I'll tell you some stuff brats, about you, myself and the guild so we can see if you can calm down for a little bit or not."

The guild mates stared at him curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Freed, why don't you start?" – the old man said, receiving some grunts from Natsu and Cana -

Freed nodded thankfully.

"Tell me master, how did the guild gain it's popularity back in the day?" - he asked curiously -

Everyone glanced at the green haired man, and then at the Master, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Well, when Mavis founded the guild with the help of the others, it wasn't a third as popular as it is now. No one knew what "Fairy Tail" actually was, in fact." - Makarov glanced at the first who had been making wool angels until she heard the question. She instantly sat down with her legs crossed, smiling brightly at Freed. - "It wasn't too hard to make people curious about it, of course. With it's amazing mages and warmhearted atmosphere, the guild started to be known not only in Magnolia, but in every single part of Fiore."

Erza smiled sincerely at the story, as other mages just grinned proudly or mumbled things about how incredible Fairy Tail was while staring at their guild marks. (Except for Evergreen's, that was just Elfman.)

Mavis suddenly stood up, gathering everyone's attention excitedly.

"We used to run thought Magnolias houses roofs' and throw flyers with our guild mark everywhere!" - she narrated with an enormous smile on her face, her eyes full of nostalgia and excitement tingling like a fire - "The guys used to climb on trees and high places and shout things like 'Come to Fairy Tail, the best and most powerful guild of mages that has ever existed! We will do whatever it takes to bring justice to you!' - she shouted with the deepest voice she could handle, jumping onto a table and starting to dance comically, making glasses, plates and other things crush onto the floor -

Natsu laughed at Mavis' impersonation, and soon, the whole guild was laughing hysterically (including Laxus!)

The first then went back to her "seat" between Wendy and Bixlow, a pink trail from her left ear, all the way in her nose bridge and to her right ear and the corners of her eyes sparkling with tears of laughter adorning her pale face.

"So, next question" - Makarov traveled through the extended hands and stopped on a tanned hand holding a beer in the air. He rolled his eyes. - "...yes, Cana?" -

Cana smirked as all the looks stopped at her.

"So, Master." - she started, taking a sip of her beer - "You know a woman called Porlyusica, don't you?" - she said casually, grinning somewhat evilly -

The old man blinked a few times and adjusted his neck collar nervously as he felt everyone's accussing looks on him.

"...yes, I do." - he answered with the most serious expression he could handle. Damn it all, he had such a bad feeling about what was going to happen. Maybe the questions idea wasn't the best... -

Cana wiggled her eyebrows at the old man suggestively.

"So?" - she asked in a loud voice. - "Did you two... Ya' know" -

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." - he said, his ears burning with colour as he crossed his short arms over his chest. -

"Oh come on old man! You were young once, a long, long time ago. And I bet you were as perverted as you are now. You know exactly what I'm talking about." - she said casually, winking at him teasingly -

"I bet he was even more perverted..." - Gray whispered to Lissanna and Max, who just repressed some shivers -

There was silence. Expectant eyes staring at Makarov from everywhere. Laxus stared at his grandfather horrified.

"...we dated for a while. That's it." - some mages looked disappointed as they exchanged money. (a lot of bets were lost that day) Laxus seemed relieved. What if Porlyusica resulted to be his grandmother or something? Damn it, that would surely be awkward. - "And what kind of question is that, anyways?!" - he almost shouted at the chuckling mage.

"I have a question" - Gray said, lifting his hand in the air, trying to get some attention from his guild mates. -

"Gray-sama has a question! Please listen to him!" - Juvia suddenly shouted, standing up and looking around her. As silence was made, she arranged her skirt and sat down again. -

"Thank you, Juvia." - the water mage smiled sweetly at this as she managed to stare dangerously at Levy who sat next to Gray at the same time - "So, gramps, how did the Strauss arrive here? I mean, I know Erza's and Natsu's story but when I arrived they were already here and I never knew how" - he said, shifting his glance to Mirajane, who just smiled nostalgically. -

Makarov took his chin on his hand thoughtfully as he remembered.

"It was exactly a month before Christmas." - he narrated - "The guild's doors were closed because of the cold, and I remember a very very young Guildarts was about to part on a mission, when a loud knock was heard on the door. He opened, followed by me, Macao and his wife, and we stood there confused at the pile of snow that was on the door. Suddenly, I saw white strands of hair mixing with the snow, and a pair of blue eyes looking at us expectantly. There was little Mirajane, who then got out of the snow holding the hand of a small girl with equally white hair and helping a boy with a rough look out of the snow too. - he glanced at each one of them as a father would look at his children, sweetly. - "That night they slept in the guild, and Macao's girlfriend helped with young Lissana as Mirajane and Elfman trained with the help of our older and more experienced mages. Mirajane also got help from me to fix her Satan Soul problem with her arm, which went back to normal and she could learn how to use her new adquired magic abbilities perfectly. - he looked at her sweetly - Erza was already there, as well as Laxus; those three were our first generation of children on that time. Then Elfman, and finally Natsu, Lissana, Gray, Cana and Levy." - he finished. Everyone looked at Mira incredulous, including her brother and sister.

"So, we then know about Erza, Natsu, Cana, Gray and the Strauss. What about Levy? How did she enter the guild?" - Lucy asked as she looked at the blue haired girl -

Levy glanced at the wool mattress covering the floor blankly. Gajeel noticed this from the other side of the room and frowned. Not only him, but also Lucy, Gray and Jet noticed. The difference was that Gray kind of knew what was up with the girl.

"To make it easier," - Makarov started - "Let's just say that one cold evening little Miss McGarden entered into the guild from one of the second floor's windows and made it to the kitchen, where she hid in one of the cupboards during four whole days and ate half of the food there without us realizing" - he said with a chuckle -

"So little Levy was a ninja, huh?" - Pantherlilly muttered with a smirk as he looked at an embarrassed blue haired girl who just stroked the end of her dress nervously -

"But how did you find out, Master?" - asked Erza, completely focused on the story -

"Well, it was teenager Laxus who found out, actually" - he said - "He opened the cupboard and little Levy jumped to his face and scratched him. Where did you think Laxus got that scar from?" -

Everyone silently stared at the blue haired girl who could sneak at the strongest guild of whole Fiore, use it as a shelter, eat it's food, "attack" one of it's strongest and most successful mages catching him off guard, (leave him a permanent mark on his face) and then actually join all at the age of six.

"...it was a joke you idiots, she didn't leave him that scar." - Makarov said, pinching the bridge of his nose. -

People laughed as Laxus touched gently his scar.

"Then, little Levy negotiated with me arranging a limit of time, conditions and highlighting every positive point on my decision of letting her stay in the guild." - he remembered, grinning as he narrated -  
"And like that, I decided I would adopt her into Fairy Tail. She came by before Erza, Gray and the Strauss. Only Natsu was there when she arrived" -

Natsu fist pumped the air and Levy bit her lip.

"Next question?" - Makarov asked. He liked the idea he had gotten. He enjoyed actually having a chat sometime -

"Here!" - a female voice asked from a corner as all eyes shifted to her -

**_Well, that's it. I hope you liked it! If you have any questions that you would like to be answered in this fic, tell me and I'll try to answer them. Seriously guys, I need reviews to see how it's going... Also, thanks for the favs! I'll update sometime. ❤ _**


End file.
